Best You Ever Had
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Aoi Hana/Sweet Blue Flowers This is my first story of these two but i think i like my ending better so far. Fumi and Akira get together finally. Going to rate it M for safety reasons.


My First Fic from Aoi Hana i have seen all the anime and have read up to chapter 28 in the manga so please if i get something wrong i am sorry.

"Fumi-ch"-Normal speaking

_'__Fumi-chan'_-Normal thought

**By WDG

* * *

**

Akira stood outside of Fumi's house she remember what Fumi had said about her and her cousin, Fumi had talked about the things she had did with her cousin to Akira. Sex, that was what had through Akira off course when Fumi mentioned that something in Akira had mad her mad, but not at Fumi no never at Fumi. They hadn't talked in a while and Akira was feeling something with each passing day that went by.

Now it was the end of the year both had grown more Akira now a few inches taller then Fumi her red hair was cropped short and usually was spiked off in ever direction. But today it was wet and her bangs hanged in front of her eyes as she stood outside in the rain. Fumi had filled out more she had became more womanly, she still cried easily to. Her glasses where more slim now though and perched on her nose. She keep her hair straight letting it fall down her back, every so often she would do it up in twin braids but not today.

Fumi had been watching Akira for a few seconds now seeing the girl standing out in the rain she wondered what could possible be on the girls mind. She had once been asked if she could remember her first love, or the first time she had fell in love she remember both, they had both been Akira ever since she was little she had loved the girl. '_Akira what do you think you are doing here what are you going to do if i let you in. will you yell at me or worse'._

Akira stared at the door while in the rain she breathed deep and gathered her courage she came her with one thought in mind she was going to show Fumi that she loved her and that no one else could do it like she could, sure it would be Akira's first time making love or having sex which ever you wanted to call it. Moving to knock on the door she was supirsed when t opened to show Fumi in all her beauty. "What do you need Akira-san" asked Fumi in a cold voice, she was hoping to get this over with and not cry.

Akira cringe as she walked into the house following Fumi up the stairs she noticed no one else was home with the two of them. "What happened to Aa-chan, Fumi" asked Akira as she walked behind the girl down the hall to Fumi's room. Fumi had opened the door and paused looking at Akira "You still want me to call you that Akira" asked Fumi. She was meet with strong arms wrapping around her and a warm breath on her neck. "I want you to call me whatever you want as long as you still love me Fumi-chan" Akira pushed them into the room gently kicking the door shut behind her and locking it "I was confused that day oh so long ago when you told me you loved me i am sorry it has taken stupid me so long to finally say it back to you, i was angry i a coulpe days ago watching you kiss another woman when it came to me, i want you to want only me, i want you think of only me, i want you to be in my arms and not theirs".

Akira turned and pushed Fumi against the door taking off her glasses she leaned in and stole a kiss from the girl leaving Fumi breathless her cheeks tinted red. "I want to do things with you and too you Fumi-koi" Akira said as she gently sucked the girls ear, pulling her along to the bed. Clothes got scattered ever where along the girls room. Day turned to night and through the course of it all two bodies became one and merged tangled limbs searched for flesh to touch , lips sought lips and skin to touch and kiss or suck upon.

* * *

Latter that night Fumi and Akira laid tangled in the sheets and pillows arms around each other as they shared soft kisses. Fumi pulled back from what seemed to be the thousandth kiss from Akira and smiled "Aa-chan i love you so much, you seemed so experienced in the love making was i you first or not, because you where much better then any other person i have kissed or touched..." Fumi almost cried thinking about her cousin, but a warm hand cupped her cheek and lips kissed her tears away.

Akira gently held her lover "No, i have never done anything with anyone Fumi-chan just you and only you" she kissed the girl again "Plus a read alot of books in my spare time, i wanted to be the best you ever had, not even you cousin was as good as me i bet" said Akira as she flexed her arms and puffed up some. Fumi laughed and hugged the girl close enjoying the way her flat and smooth body pressed against Akira's more toned and smooth body. "I know for certain that you have grown Aa-chan, and You where the best i ever had". Leaning in both girl kissed once more.

"Good night Fumi-chan" said Akira as she settled down behind the girl holding her close. "Good night Aa-chan" said Fumi as the both feel asleep. Meanwhile outside of the door both girls mother's had their ears pressed to the door listing to them talk once they where sure both girls where alseep. Walking down stairs both women high fived and and squealed "YES" jumping up and down "ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME NO LETS GO PLAN THE WEDDING" then the both walked off to have a drink.

**END**


End file.
